


An Emerald Unimprovement

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sounds like someone's relationship is in a little bit of trouble when a little prank is pulled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K
> 
> Warnings: None :)

Lily Evans couldn't figure out why everyone was staring at her and talking in hushed tones as she walked through the hallways to the Gryffindor Common Room after her Potions class, that was until she got up to her room and saw her hair in the mirror.

Her once beautiful auburn hair had been turned into a shade of green that was lighter than the color of her emerald eyes, but still just as green not the red it was supposed to be. Her blood-curdling scream could be heard all the way down the stairs from her room to the common room causing a few of her friends to come find out what was wrong.

Alice Lightwood came bursting into her room, "Lily! What's wrong?" She froze upon seeing the back of her best friend's head.

Lily turned around and pointed to her hair yelling, "Look at what he did!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Alice said shaking her head at her best friend's new hair color.

"Want me to fix it?" she asked quickly.

Lily just nodded. She was still fuming at what had happened. Her mind was running a mile a minute trying to come up with a way to get him back.

"Thanks, Alice," she said with a quick hug after her auburn hair was restored and was out the door in search of her wonderful boyfriend she thought rolling her eyes.

Spotting him in the common room having a good old laugh with his buddies sitting with his back towards the stairs, Lily stormed up to him and smacked him hard upside the head.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" she yelled as he rubbed his head and turned to look at her.

Barely able to contain his laughter he answered, "I made your hair match your gorgeous eyes. I thought it would the perfect improvement."

She smacked him multiple times in the arm and side of the head, "It's. Not. Funny. And. It's. Not. An. Improvement." she yelled. Each word was followed by a smack to his laughing body.

"Now instead of being my date to Slughorn's dinner, you are going to be one of the servers for the soiree," she hissed before heading up to her room to fill out the detention notice for James and the copy for Professor Slughorn notifying him of her date change.

James immediately regretting what he had done made the conscious decision to chase after her and beg forgiveness for his little prank. He kept his fingers crossed that he could talk her out of the detention.


End file.
